Tasks are often assigned with little thought to what information may be needed by a task assignee to complete a task in accordance with the task assignor's intent. Such tasks are often assigned by providing instructions in an email, comments in a document, or other electronic means. When tasks are assigned without sufficient context, task assignees must try to manually identify the relevant contextual information that they will need to complete those tasks by emailing the task assignor for more information, manually sorting through documents and other resources they believe may be relevant to the task, or a combination of those strategies. In practice, these strategies are time consuming and often lead to misunderstandings regarding the scope of an assigned task, ultimately leading to a task that is not completed according to the task assignor's intent.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that the aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.